


The Force Asleepens

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: The Resistance is on Hoth. No one is enjoying it. But three together sleep warmer than one alone.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 149
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	The Force Asleepens

Finn has vivid and deeply unpleasant memories of Starkiller - both of his years working to _build_ the kriffing thing, slogging about in the ice and snow and falling over concealed debris and generally being miserable, and of that one terrible fight on the dying planet, which ended in him facedown in the snow and millimeters from death. He really, really doesn’t like snow anymore.

Rey grew up in a _desert_. It gets cold at night on Jakku, sure, but it doesn’t get _wet_ and cold, and the peculiarly _soaking_ nature of melting snow came as a nasty surprise to her. She thinks snow is a _terrible_ idea. Rain, now; rain she likes. Rain is a nice _sensible_ thing for the sky to do, very suitable for going and dancing in, good for making things green and growing. Snow is just _mean_.

Poe grew up on Yavin, warm sunny _lovely_ Yavin IV, and he’s spent most of his adult life in space or on military installations - places with _climate control_. The idea of the sky just...dumping _cold_ on you, for _hours_ , just because it feels like it, is downright _offensive_. Poe is not _meant_ for cold weather. He is meant for sunny skies or the clear blackness of space, nothing in between.

So the new Resistance base is just...really, really not pleasant. Yes, they all _understand_ that Hoth makes a good stopover point, mostly because everyone who knows that the base exists _also_ knows that Leia would rather jump off a cliff than go back there, and therefore won’t _expect_ them to be there, but it’s also _so kriffing cold_. All the time. With snow everywhere, and _ice_ , and it’s just...miserable.

Poe makes it approximately two hours into the night shift their first night in Hoth, curled up under every blanket he can get his hands on and wearing every scrap of clothing he has and a truly abominable hat he snitched from Testor’s stash, before he gets up, trailing blankets, and shuffles over to the bed across the room, where Finn is _also_ huddled under a heap of blankets and not sleeping. “Warmer together,” Poe says when Finn gives him a curious look.

“Oh,” Finn says, and shuffles back until there’s space for Poe. Poe heaps _his_ blankets atop Finn’s and snuggles under them. Finn is _warm_. He wraps his arms a little awkwardly around Poe, and Poe wraps himself around Finn without any shame at all. Slowly, their blanket heap goes from far too chilly to bearable to _comfortable_ to actually a little too warm to be wearing everything. Poe shifts away just long enough to strip down to sleep pants and a loose shirt - and the hat. He’s keeping the hat. Finn does the same. They heap their clothing down at the bottom of the bed to keep their feet warm.

They’re settling in again when Finn pauses, looking thoughtful, and then reaches out of the warm heap to grab his communicator. “Rey,” he says, and there’s a sleepy, grumpy mumble from the other end. “It’s warmer together. Come join us.”

Poe nods. That makes sense. Three bodies will make more heat than two, and Rey’s small enough that she’ll fit on the bed without too much trouble. And is probably _also_ too damn cold right now.

Rey slips in the door less than a minute later, looking more like a walking blanket-heap than a woman, and adds her blankets to the pile before wriggling down between Poe and Finn. Her skin is cold, and both men curl around her to warm her up, holding her close until finally she sighs and relaxes.

Their blanket cocoon is very warm with three in it, and Poe falls asleep without quite realizing he’s going to. He wakes up a little before the alarm goes off, extremely warm, with Rey literally sprawled atop him like a cat and Finn sort of wound around both of them. Well, he’s not getting out of bed anytime soon.

Finn wakes up quietly, going from asleep to fully aware in a single moment, and tenses for a second before relaxing and nuzzling Poe’s shoulder - and Rey’s hair - contentedly. “I vote we do this again tomorrow night,” he murmurs.

“Definitely,” Poe says, nodding.

“Be quiet, still sleeping,” Rey mumbles against Poe’s throat. “Warm. Not getting up.”

Poe laughs and strokes a hand down her back. “Alright,” he says. “Not getting up yet.”

“ _Quiet_ ,” Rey insists grumpily, and Finn laughs, too, and snuggles closer, and Poe closes his eyes and lets himself just lie there and be _warm_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Huddling for warmth."


End file.
